The Petition
by vampiregrrrl110
Summary: There's a petition going around Forks. About Bella. AND her fiance. Anyone care to sign?
1. Morning Musings

**Musing**

**"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you."**** Pg 445-Eclipse**

Did you ever wonder who the list included? Here's my take.

Edward's POV

I watched my love as she slept. She was so beautiful, inside and out. How could she not see that?

The way that the blood rushed to her face when she was embarrassed or angry, when she smiled, especially when she slept. She looked like an angel when she slept.

I thought about the idea circulating in Newton's head with distaste. Apparently, Forks discovered our plans of marriage. Through Jessica Stanley's mother. I shuddered. What a terrible gossip. I could only imagine the havoc she could wreak in a larger town.

Alice had gone to the bank to make a withdrawal, for the decorations and such, and a mock invitation fell out of her pocket.

'Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen wish to invite you to their wedding'

Or something to that effect. Naturally, Mrs. Stanley felt it was her duty to inform everyone in the town. Including the Chief Police, Charlie Swan. Who just about had a coronary when he heard. I won't describe his words to you. It wasn't pretty.

Not to mention that he loaded his gun and had it in his pocket all the time we were talking.

I thought his head might've exploded from all the different colours he was turning. Pink, to red, to burgundy, to purple. . . . . .etc.

Bella actually looked scared. Especially when she had to tell Renee. I believe her thoughts were something along the lines of 'oh god. She's going crazy again, isn't she? I knew I should have taken her to the asylum after that time in the woods. . . .'

But now, as Bella was sleeping, she looked peaceful. Although I wasn't too happy about the muttering tonight. I only got a few words, but they said a lot. Things like: Bride of Frankenstein, I'll trip, vampwolf, and sex.

Sigh. My Bella has a one-track mind.

But wait. _Vamp-wolf?_As in vampire/werewolf hybrid? Knowing Bella, it was possible. Unfortunately.

But now, the latest trouble had me a little on edge.

When I said everyone knew about the marriage, I meant everyone.

Except for Bella. That is, she did know about the wedding, but didn't know that everyone else knew about it.

Thankfully. If she did, she probably would have an aneurism. Which I could NOT let happen.

But anyway. Now onto the latest trouble. As I said, everyone in town knew. From the School to the boundaries of the town, EVERYONE knew.

And Bella's . . . . .Errrrm. . . . _admirers _knew as well.

And that list included Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric whoever, the Science geeks, and so on.

So the wonderboys, Mike and Tyler, hatched one of their most hare-brained plans yet.

A Petition.

That's right, the petition was going around the ENTIRE TOWN.

Wanna guess the name of the atrocity? It was 'Those who don't want Bella to marry Edward say AYE.'

And so far, with the school population of three-hundred-and-fifty-eight, with roughly a hundred and seventy boys, there were TWO HUNDRED signatures on the list.

As I keep saying, the odds are stacked against us.

Life is NOT fair. But, Bella's turning soon. Maybe death is.

But, I won't get my hopes up, judging from my experiences, death or _existence _isn't either.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

**Dreams**

Bella opened her eyes, yawned, stretched, then smiled at me. "Good morning. How was your night?" she asked.

"It was. . . . interesting. What did you dream about last night?" I wondered aloud, wondering if she would remember.

She froze, looked down, and blushed. "My dreams were kinda jumbled last night."

Would I EVER NOT go crazy from lack of ability to hear her thoughts? I looked at her expectantly.

"Would you like me to tell you what you were saying last night? To help you remember?" I asked innocently.

"Um. I'm not sure if I _want _to remember. Was it very bad?" She hung her head.

"No, not bad. But _extremely _confusing. You said something about the 'bride of Frankenstein', tripping, 'Vampwolves'", I made a face ", and sex. Care to explain?"

She flushed tomato red. "Um. Not really. But I suppose I have to, don't I? Well, the Bride of Frankenstein bit was about our wedding. I dreamt that I basically hopped up from an operating table, in an old wedding dress, and I was green, with, like, a nail in the side of my head, and-"

I pressed a finger to her lips. "Ok. I caught the gist. But, though some of the guests at the wedding will technically be dead, you'll never be the bride of Frankenstein. You're far too beautiful."

With that, I kissed her forehead, and, when I pulled back, saw her expression. It was disbelieving.

"Continue." I told her.

"Well, err the tripping thing was that I dreamt I was walking down the aisle and tripped on the train of the dress. And umm, well, the vampwolf was exactly what it sounded like. I dreamt that I had werewolf ancestor, AND that a vampire bit me, and changed me as a human. So I was half and Half." She said everything without taking a breath.

"And the last one?" I asked gently.

"Which one?" She feigned innocence. It nearly worked.

"_SEX, B_ella."

"Ohhhh, _that _one. I can't remember."

"You don't remember, or you don't want to tell me?" I pouted and stared into her neverending eyes.

"_FINE, _I'll tell you! You didn't have to _dazzle _me. I . . .was. . . dreaming about. . . . when. . . . we were in the meadow. . . but instead of me refusing . . . . we actually . . . . . did it."

My eyes popped open in shock. "Er, well, I told you, if you like, we can _try. _But umm, I thought you said-"

"I did. And I plan on sticking to that. And protecting my virtue," she grinned, "After all, we can't break _another _commandment."

"I agree. I agree." I said, and she went to get ready to collect some items she left at school.

Which was where the excitement started.

xXxXxXx


	2. Secrets

We walked into school normally the next day, seeing almost everyone there to clean out lockers and so on.

Bella was as blissful as ever, walking hand in hand with me along the corridors, ignoring (or oblivious to) all the looks she was getting.

If she did notice, she probably assumed it was just the usual buzz about us.

Thank God.

We reached her locker, where Angela and Ben were also cleaning out theirs.

"Hi Ang, Ben." She said cheerfully.

They smiled back, but looked a tad worried.

"Angela. Ben." I greeted them.

As Bella took out the very full contents of her locker, Angela attempted to tell her something.

"So. Um, Bella?" she asked tentatively, feigning small talk.

"Uh-huh?" she answered vaguely.

"Have you guys taken one last walk around school yet? To, you know, make sure you have a mental image of it before you leave? 'Cuz Ben and I are going in a while. And, you should, like, check out the bulletin boards. They've got lots of interesting _stuff_ up." She looked at me, her eyes trying to tell me what I could read in her mind already.

Ben looked at her, confused.

"Wha-"he was stopped when she shot him a killer look and stomped on his foot.

"Err, actually, we were gonna forego the bulletin boards and just take in the, um, building." I said, my eyes telling her that there was _no way _Bella was going to find out about that Petition.

Over my _lifeless _body.

Well, I might have to rephrase that. Let's see now, Over my. . . .

Oooh, motionless!

Yeah. Because, although I'm technically dead, I'm not ever motionless.

Back to Angela. She nodded slightly and said, "See you later Bella!" and walked away with Ben.

_I really hope Edward doesn't let her find out about that petition._

I hope so too.

I was deep in thought, when Bella turned around.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking worried. Books in her hands.

I took them from her, and smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And I kissed her.

"Are you sure? Because you look. . .almost _scared._ Edward. What aren't you telling me?" she looked determined to find out.

I was silent and looked at my feet.

"Fine. I'll ask Alice." She said in annoyance and walked off to find her sister-to-be.

I watched as she walked, her mahogany tresses swishing behind her.

She was beautiful. My Bella. I couldn't let her find out about this. It would hurt her so much.

Bella's POV

I hated when Edward kept things from me.

He always said whenever he did it that it was for my safety, but. . . . .

As Alice said, he's just the _teensiest _bit prone to overreaction.

Yeah, if you substitute teensy for gargantuan.

But I was convinced that Alice would tell me. If not her, then definitely Emmett and Rosalie.

But, it'd be harder to get a moment alone with them, because, usually whenever I was at the Cullen's, so was everyone.

And, today, obviously, firstly, they graduated already, and secondly, they had _better _things to do.

Namely, each other.

Jasper tended to side with Alice in everything.

But. . . if Alice didn't tell me, that would mean it was _really _bad.

But, I mean, we defeated Victoria, the Volturi aren't coming after us any time soon, what else could it _be?_

Hmm. Maybe it was a normal problem. Like a wedding problem.

Or, maybe someone wasn't coming?

Guessing games suck. And I just spotted Alice.

"Hi Bella!" she said, perky as ever, her tiny arm linked with Jasper's.

I reached them.

"Hey Alice, hi Jasper." I said.

"Hello Bella. Where's Edward?" Jasper said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure he's skulking around somewhere. But, umm, I was just wondering. Did anything happen? Like, that would make him worried? Because he was thinking really hard about some_thing. . ." _I trailed off.

"Umm, I'll check, shall I?" Alice said and her face went blank.

"Errm, Bella? I think you might want to check out the bulletin board in the cafeteria. And the table next to it. And remember, killing is _bad _when you have witnesses."

"uh, okay." I told her, then went off to the cafeteria.

Well, where I _tried _to go to the cafeteria, but instead, walked into a cold granite wall.

With clothes on. And the wall smelled, so _intoxicating. . ._

Then I looked up.

Into Edward's perfect face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.


	3. PetiHUH!

"Well, I _know _I'm going to the cafeteria." I said, trying to dodge him and avoid his dazzle.

"Why? Emmett and Rosalie have brought you a gourmet lunch." He grinned.

I sighed. Always with the expensive food. I could do a burger and fries the same as anyone.

"But, I said I was gonna meet, uh, Angela in the caf. To check out the parties. Yeah." My lying attempts were almost always pathetic.

"Oh, _really? _Well, Angela and Ben aren't going to the cafeteria. They're taking a walk around the grounds. As they said less than 10 minutes ago." He replied smugly.

"Well I'm meeting Alice." I said triumphantly, as I once again attempted to walk past him.

No such luck.

I decided on the truth. Since nothing else was working. And he couldn't possibly keep me away. I mean, it's not like a walk to the cafeteria could be too hazardous. Even for me.

"Edward, I'm going to the cafeteria. Either you come with me, or I go alone, but I _will _be going. Now, which will it be?" I told him. Hello, wife/equal, _remember? _You can't tell me what to do.

Nor can you forcibly remove me from school grounds. Well. He could do that. Who would really stop him?

"Bella, I don't-" he started.

I held up my hand. "Coming, or staying?"

He sighed in resignation. Ha. You don't mess with a determined Bella. Didn't he himself describe me as the stubbornest creature on earth?

He took my hand, and started walking. Very slowly. God, way to be morbid. It wasn't a death march. I was just going to see what new rumour was up and about concerning me and Edward.

We finally got to the cafeteria. Where I saw the bulletin board crowded with students, and the table next to it absolutely bombarded by pupils of Forks.

Hmm. This one must be good.

As we got closer, the crowd parted, and I could tell that we were the topic of discussion.

Then I saw the table, with Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley, grinning, and with a fairly large clipboard in front of them.

They looked kinda. . . _worried, _when they saw me. Then, they looked a little more pleased at my expression. Which was of pure shock.

Because I'd read the clipboard. That happened to have a lot of signatures. And the Title of that clipboard happened to be: Those who Don't Want Bella To Marry Edward, Say AYE.

I kid you not. I'm not joking. Well, naturally, I was livid. My personal life was _none, _of their business, and they basically did this because why? Oh yeah. Cuz they hated Edward. Edward, the love of my life, my _soul-mate, _my frigging _man. _And who were they? Insignificant little boys. And I'd show them as much.

Forming a plan in my head, I quickly dropped Edward's hand, not looking at his face, because I didn't particularly want to see his expression right then.

I plastered a fake smile, courtesy of Lauren, on my face, and strode over to the boy geniuses.

I leaned over on the table, trying not to look too mad right then.

"Wow, guys. You must've put a lot of effort into this." I smiled flirtatiously at them. I could almost _feel _Edward's confusion and frustration, behind me.

They got up from their seats behind the table, scrambled was more like it, which was exactly what I'd been aiming for, and stood in a row in front of me.

First, I went for Mike. Poor, retarded Mike. It wasn't his fault he was born a bonehead that thought with his other brain. And I do mean the one in his pants. His mom probably did a cousin or something.

I put my hand lightly on his shoulder, and went up closer to him. I could practically feel his anticipation. Yep, cuz it _arose _from the brain he kept in his pants.

"Mike. How did you come up with this idea?" I said sweetly.

"Well, I was thinking in my room, one night, and it just popped up. Then I got Tyler and Yorkie to join." He said, salivating.

"Well, I have something to give you because of that. . . _This!" _I said quickly, as I brought my knee up and got him in the groin.

Which was about when he promptly crumpled to the floor in pain.

I quickly moved to Tyler, who received a punch, similar to the one I'd attempted to inflict on Jacob.

Which left him on the floor too.

Then there was Eric. Whimpering, backing away, trying to make a quick escape to the Computer lab. He only got a slap, seeing as how he had a brain, but never got a date. Hooray Bill Gates.

It wasn't an easy slap, by any means. It was heard throughout the cafeteria.

"What the _hell _would make you three think for a second I'd listen to your pathetic petition?!" I said, scornfully. Ooh. Alliteration. Kudos to me.

"Really, I'm trying to understand. What would give you that idea? This is _my _decision, and my personal life, and choices are _not _up for debate! In the first place, Even if I did listen, who do you think I'd marry instead? Or even go to? Certainly not any of you! I _never _expressed any interest in any of you! I was never anything less than polite! Even when some people resorted to stalking because they couldn't _take a flipping hint! _And _yes, _I'm looking at you, Tyler!  
The only reason any of you even know about the wedding was because _someone's _mother, who happens to be the town gossip, spread the word! And, Jessica, Edward would never have gone anywhere with you, even when I hadn't come here! So you, and your mother need to learn to read between the lines! No one likes you!" I panted, pausing.

"And as for _this," _I gestured to the petition, _"I _am confiscating it to _burn _at my house later."

Mike attempted to say something. "And I wasn't asking." With that, I grabbed the vile thing and took Edward's hand, storming out of the cafeteria, and the school.

In the Volvo, I caught Edward looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious,

"Nothing. Just admiring the wondrous creature I fell in love with. You're amazing, you know that?" Edward told me, his eyes looking absolutely starstruck.

I blushed, and muttered, "No, but it's always nice to hear. Let's go."

He obliged me, and draped his hand over my seat, heading over to his mansion.


End file.
